Hidden Silence or Revealed Turmoil
by SalazWriter
Summary: Marline Torres is moving to Sweet Amoris after an issue with her old school. Coming to the city to live with her aunt and cousin, that still sees her as the black sheep of the family. Everything was alright especially when she found out her pen pal lives in the city. Coming to the school, Marline turns it upside down. Especially with the news she brings about her old acquaintance
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Silence or Revealed Turmoil

.

D/C: I do not own, My Candy Love. I only own my Oc's.

.

Characters maybe OOC… okay maybe a lot

.

Note:

'_Texting' _

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

.

"Where are we going again, Auntie Agatha?" Holly asked sullenly to her aunt as the two of them walked along a sidewalk.

"We are going to go to a clothing boutique," Agatha said with a smile, swirled around a bit in her fairy clothing. "We are also going to meet with my brother and his own god-child. You remember Little Marely?"

Holly scrunched up her nose at the name and memory, "Yea I remember her, you, mom and dad made me hang out with her since no one else would."

"Holly…" Agatha sighed, shaking her head at her, "She had troubles talking to other children, it didn't help that her mother put her down."

"I guess" Holly said with a shrug, "She's just going to be someone else that would believe that witch's words over mine."

"Holly," Agatha said an upset expression, "Everything will come together in the end, just hang in there."

"How do you expect that happen," Holly laughed dryly, "She pretty much has the entire school against me? Every time I try to prove to everyone who she really is, it backfires on me… horribly."

"Let's not think about that right now," Agatha said to her, she gently nudged her "Let's go met with your uncle and cousin, and shop till we drop."

Holly looked up at her aunt with a small smile, "I guess I have no other choice but to shop."

"Oooo I think that's them," Agatha squealed, "Joe, is that you!"

Holly looked over to see a girl her age standing in front of Leigh shop, with an older man leaning against a truck. She recognized the man, he's in the many photographs that her aunt has around in the apartment and as for the teen, her cousin, and she felt a bit uneasy as they approached them.

-Line break-

"You have everything you'll need for the year, right Marline?"

"Yes, Unc… God-fath… What exactly do I call you again?" Marline embarrassingly asked, her god-father, she looked over at the man, who was currently driving, "I don't want to be rude or anything. I tend to forget names…"

"Just call me Uncle Joe, Pops, Crazy Joe, or just call me whatever you want to call me to make it easier on you, Marley," Joe asked as he scratched the back of his head. Joe looked, despite being in his late thirties to early forties young for his age. He had black hair that was slicked back, wearing a white t-shirt, torn faded jeans and work boots. The man had a tan complexion showing how much he's been in the sun too long, dark eyes and a slight beard. "Last thing we need is to get you but most of all me confused."

"Is it really alright if I could call you Crazy Joe…" Marline said as she slightly narrowed her eyes at him for the nick name, but saying it in a light tone.

"Crazy Joe it is then" Joe said cheerfully to her.

"You are far too cheerful…" Marline said with a slight smile.

"And you are faaaarrrr to serious and mature… you really need to smile more," Joe responded back at her.

"… I look stupid when I smile…" Marline grumbled as she crossed her arms, "It looks too forced and fake."

"That's why you need to find a way to smile more naturally" Joe said as he pointed at a sign that was coming up, "See that sign over there? We are almost there!"

Marlina looked to where he was pointing at; it was a sign that clearly said in red lettering, 'Welcome to Sweet Amoris.'

'Sweet Amoris… I wonder if he really is here…' Marline thought to herself, she looked into a dark red book bag with white and black strips. In the book bag she had several letters tied together in three bunches with rubber bands. 'Pen-pal for who know how long.'

"Almost there," Joe said as he began to speed up a bit.

"Where exactly am I going to stay with again?" Marline said as she took out her smartphone from her bag, and quickly zipping it back up. There was a small notice that she had a new message. "All I know is that I am staying with an aunt…?"

Checking the message, a small smile graced her lips as she took notice that exactly who had sent it to her.

'_Are you sure that you are coming to Sweet Amoris?' _Marline reread the text a couple of times before she responded with a simple yes.

"You will be staying with my sister, your third aunt, for the school year" Joe told her as he ran his hand through his hair, "Since I am now your legal guardian, I am making sure you finish school…"

"I was still in school…" Marline said as she fiddled with her phone, 'I wonder how the school here is... I so do not want any more drama. I already had enough as it is.'

"Not in that private school that your mother sent you to," Joe said with a serious look, "I made a promise to your dad to make sure that I get you out of there. Especially from with all that drama you've been telling me about."

Marline looked away from him with a grim look, which turned into of none nonchalance as her phone binged, "I am so going to get my vengeance against her…"

"Whoever crossed you sure rubbed you the wrong way. Normally things don't get under your skin" Joe mused to himself, "Who are you texting…?"

'_Back to short answers, are we now?' _

Marline snorted as she quickly type up a response, _'I've been sitting in car for the past five hours… I am bored… bored! At least we are now entering city, hip, hip hooray!'_

"Someone" Marline said quickly tried to change the subject, "Didn't you say that your sister is already is looking after one of my cousins already?"

"Her name is Holly Nadine Blanc, your third cousin once removed. You met her… a couple of times" Joe said as they arrived into Sweet Amoris, "Agatha is looking after her for our brother while he and his wife travel around the world."

"I see," Marline asked, trying to remember which her cousin, Holly. Nothing much came up that was worth remembering. Looking around the small city, Marline took in the sights as they passed by, "Everything seems so small... and well just how Cayce described it, to a point."

"Marley, are you sure about this… Cayce guy is legitimate," Joe said as he pulled up in front of a store. "I don't want you to get all disappointed for nothing and I don't want to find out if it's an older… much older guy."

"Like I said before, one of my former teachers had my class write to some random kids our age in a different school, city or state?" Marline said dully to him, she looked at the store they had stopped in front of, she quickly wrote in a text to Cayce, as she talked to her uncle, "That started around eight years ago, I'm still surprise he still sends back letters and texts. Why are we in front of a clothing store? The clothing in there doesn't even look like I can fit into them."

'_Uncle Joe, is taking me shopping. The Clothes Shop… Does the name Holly ring any bells for ya?' _Marline placed her phone in her bag.

Joe rolled his eyes at her as he got out of the car, "You need clothing, and don't give me that crap about that stuff you have on. You look like a nerd and an easy target. Is that who've you been texting the entire drive here?"

Marline quietly got out of the car, her book bag in hand as she glared at Joe for the comment, "All of my friends back at the academy are at a tournament. Plus Cayce lives in this city and he's just as bored as I am."

"Well why don't you just go ahead and go shopping," Joe said tiredly to her, "So you don't have to wear that every day."

"I've been to a boarding school that required uniforms, there wasn't much of a point to go shopping," Marlina stated as she looked into the window, and to see her reflection. Marlina had a clear tan complexion; her hair dark brown hair is streaked with reds, dark and light gold, its style is a short cropped pixie haircut, light brown eyes, and standing at about 5'5, with a pudgy yet curvy build. She is currently wearing a pair of skinny khaki jean, plain black shoes, a white buttoned up shirt with long sleeves that were folded up to her elbows, and a black sweater vest over it, "I don't like to shop all that much, Uncle Crazy Joe?"

"Joe, is that you" Agatha squealed, as she began to run towards Joe.

"Aggie" Joe said with a grin, as he headed towards his sister. The two embraced for a bit, "It's so great to see you again."

Joe let go of her, and looked back at towards Marline, "Marley, this is your aunt, Agatha. Agatha, this is Marley, Martian kid."

Agatha turned around to see Holly slowly walking up towards them, "Marion this is our uncle, Joe. Joe this is Marion. Our brothers' little girl."

Holly look over her into Leigh store window, she sighed at her appearance. Her normally long ashy brown hair is tied up in a loose bun, wearing a loose off the shoulder light pink sweater, white leggings and hot pink flats. She had a fair complexion, and pink eyes, her eyes were dull compared to most days.

"Well… this is awkward." Marline grumbled to her own self as she walked closer to her relatives, taking her phone out of her bag and quickly started to send back reply's to her pen pal.

Holly snapped her head over towards Marline, from what she had remembered from all the times she had seen her cousin, she always preferred to stay out of sight due to either socially awkward, feeling self-conscious for her looks and it didn't help that Marline reminded Holly of a certain nerd. One of the many nicknames she was called was pincushion. People (and herself included) walked all over her, and that she was always was on the chubby side. Now, standing in front of her, Holly only shook her head at the fact Marline still, to a point, the same from their childhood. Marline kept on grinning stupidly as she texted into her phone, and an occasion giggle would escape her lips or she would frown and grumble a few words under her breath.

"You remember your cousin right Marley?" Joe asked as he looked between the teenage girls.

Marline glanced away from her phone to look over at Holly, taking a quick note that she was at the most half a head shorter than her. With a blunt tone, Marline responded, "Nope."

"You two used to play together, you remember right Holly?" Agatha asked as she looked down at her goddaughter.

"Don't you remember me, Marline" Holly asked as she stepped closer to her, "What happen to your glasses, I thought you always had to use them."

"I don't remember much of then" Marline stated as she reached into her bag and took out a case, in the case is a pair of rectangular shape, frameless glasses. "I still have my glasses. I just didn't want to wear then during the drive here."

"That's not good for your eyes, Marley" Joe said with a disapproving look. All he got was a shrug from Marline as she put her glasses on and putting her total focus on her phone.

"Oh well…" Marline said in an airy voice, as she turned around to head towards the clothing shop, "So…Shopping, let's get it over with shall we?"

"Shopping!" Agatha said gleefully, as she followed Marline into the shop before she quickly said over her shoulder "Come on Holly, its shopping time!"

"I'll be dropping Marley stuff in your apartment, Aggie," Joe said as he turned and headed towards his car, "Until later, everyone."

Holly shook her head; she nervously looked into the shop hoping not to see if certain people weren't in there. Last thing she needed was more problems. Letting out a sigh of relief as she took note that other than Leigh and Lysander, the shop was empty, "…"

Marline slowly walked into the shop and taking in on what exactly they had to offer, "It's so...much."

"Don't be like that, dear," Agatha said to her as she waved at Leigh and Lysander. "Hello boys."

"Hey you guys," Holly waved at them, "How's it goin?"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Blanc, Holly," Leigh said with a nod.

Lysander headed towards Holly, with a worried expression, and whispered to her, "Castiel just texted stating he is coming over with… Deborah."

Holly paled as she quickly looked over towards her aunt and cousin. Marline had already taken out her phone, texting to who knows, while her aunt was already stuck in her own world.

"Stupid idiot!" Marline muttered loud enough to be heard by Holly and Lysander. She frowned at her phone before she stuffed it into her bag.

Holly and Lysander gave Marline an odd look as she continued to mutter under her breath. Sensing she was being watched, Marline looked over her shoulder and she began to lightly turn red in embarrassment, "Heh… hi."

"Hello…" Lysander murmured, he glanced back down at Holly, to see her shaking her head in slight disappointment. "Do you know her?"

"Lysander, this is my cousin, Marline. Marline this is Lysander, a friend from school" Holly said as she motioned at one then at the other during the introduction.

"Look at this, Marline!" Agatha squealed as she quickly appeared in front of Marline. In her hands she had a bright purple baby doll blouse, a sparkly skirt and a pair of white strappy sandals. "This looks almost like the same outfit I have gotten you for your eighth birthday."

Marline shook her head at the memory of said outfit, "It's...Alright."

"You think so… I think it needs a bit more to it," Agatha looked at the outfit again before she dashed off again.

"Oh dear cheese…" Marline internally shivered in horror at her aunt words.

"I'm going to go, tell Auntie Aggie, that I'll meet you both back at the apartment," Holly said as she quickly headed towards the door. As she turned around, the door was already open as two people came walking in. Holly froze in her steps as she took notice on who exactly came in.

"Oh look who's here Kitten?" Deborah pouted as she clung onto Castiel. Castiel wasn't paying attention to her or to anyone else. His total attention to his phone, Deborah slightly frowned as she tried to get his attention again, "Kitten!"

Marline brows furrowed, 'No way…'

-Line break-

Castiel sat on a random bench, a small almost visible smile appeared on his face as he looked through a letter.

'Marley is coming to Sweet Amoris' Castiel thought as he tucked the letter into his jacket and took out his cellphone, 'And that she should be here any day.'

'_Are you sure that you are coming to Sweet Amoris?,' _Castiel texted as he stood up, and began to walk in a random direction. After a short while of walking he got a response.

Castiel chuckled under his breath, as he got the short answer, 'Now she's either getting pissed off, or she's bored. More than likely she's getting pissed off."

'_Back to short answers, are we now?' _Castiel sent back to her as he heard someone calling his name. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his girlfriend, Deborah, running towards him.

"Kitten, there you are," Deborah smiled as she clung onto his arm, "I was looking all over for you. I tried calling you."

"I got a letter today and I lost track of time," Castiel shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and began to walk again. He didn't notice Deborah frown at the mention of said letter. "I…"

Castiel phone vibrated, signaling a new message. He flipped open his phone to read the new text.

'_I've been sitting in car for the past five hours… I am bored… bored! At least we are now entering city, hip, hip hooray!' _

Castiel snorted at the text, Deborah reached up to trying to grab his phone, "Let me see that."

"Why," Castiel said as he raised his hand up high so Deborah couldn't reach for it, "You know I don't like it when you read my messages."

"I just want to know who are you texting to," Deborah pouted as she tried to reach up towards the phone again.

"I'm texting Marely" Castiel said as he kept his phone out of her reach, "You know… my pen pal of less of a decade. She's coming to town."

"What do you mean she's coming to town" Deborah questioned him, "I thought she goes to a _private school_."

Castiel frowned at the tone she was using, "Her uncle transferred out for… something."

"That something would be…?"

"It's private" Castiel said as he took back his arm that was around her shoulders as he received another message.

'_Uncle Joe, is taking me shopping. The Clothes Shop… Does the name Holly ring any bells for ya?' _

"You got to be kidding me…" Castiel said under his breath as he reread the question. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he would rather forget for the time being, "I'm going to go see if Lysander want's to hang out."

After a short feud, Castiel is now grumbling out a few curses as Deborah pulled him along towards the Clothes Shop. He had promised her he'd pay for a small shopping spree if she stops trying to convince him to go to the movies.

'You better be right about all of this, Marline,' Castiel thought to himself as he unconsciously tugged on the letter in his jacket.

'_You better not be playing with me about this Marline,' _Castiel texted to Marline

'_What do I have to gain with playing with you about this?... Oooo hot guy!'_

Castiel blinked several times at that last text, _'-.-''_

"_Sorry, there's this guy here at the shop with amazing different colored eyes, wind-swept white hair, wears very cool clothes. I like! :D' _

'_That would be my friend Lysander…'_

'_How did yo… you're right... Damn you' _

'_I'm always am right, duh' _

"Are you really texting her again," Deborah asked as she eyed him and the phone in his hands.

"Yea, she just met up with Lysander," Castiel said not taking his eyes off of his phone. "She likes his clothes."

"Wait… is that why you wanted to go there in the first place" Deborah asked with an agonized expression, "What if she's total loon, a stalker, or… is she really is who she says she is. She could be a he, or an older woman."

Castiel looked down at her before he let out a tired sigh, "I met her once before, though you are right about being a loon."

"How come you never told me?"

"It never came up,"

After that the two of them stayed quiet as they headed towards the shop. The only thing that was said is Castiel occasional grunt or snicker as he continued to text Marline.

As the finally arrived at the store Deborah looked through the front window to see who exactly was in the store. All she saw is Holly Blanc, Lysander and some girl she never seen before.

'Is that her…' Deborah though with a smirk, 'This is far too easy.'

The two of them headed into the store and the place began to fill with tension.

"Oh look who's here Kitten?" Deborah pouted as she clung onto Castiel. Castiel wasn't paying attention to her or to anyone else. His total attention to his phone, Deborah slightly frowned as she tried to get his attention again, "Kitten!"

Castiel looked down at her, "What…"

"We are here already silly," Deborah said to him, "Looks who else is here…"

Raising an eyebrow, Castiel finally looked around. He first saw a very pale Holly, then a nervous Lysander and finally a familiar face.

"Holy Cheese, is that you Cayce!" Marline said loudly, pointing at him from her spot, "What in the name of cheese did you do to your hair."

'Yep… that's her alright,' Castiel thought as he crossed his arms, with a smirk, "What about yours, Marley?"

"I'll have you know its suits me very much, thank you very much, Mr. Red" Marline said with a grin.

Holly, Lysander and Deborah looked back and forth at Castiel then at Marline in total shock. The two of them were throwing witty banters and inside joke at each other.

"How do you know her" Deborah asked as she wrapped her arm tighter around Castiel.

"Is this the famous Marley you've been telling me about," Lysander asked as he looked at Marline in a different light.

"How do you know him," Holly asked Marline, not understanding what was going on. "You've never been here in Sweet Amoris."

"Yea this is her, though… I expected that…" Castiel looked closely at Marline, "From the description you've gave me, I expected you to be…"

"What… fatter, uglier or… did I take your breath away" Marline said with a snicker.

"Not in those exact words…" Castiel said.

"So you do think I am fat and ugly," Marline pointed out to him, "I'll let you know, I am."

"I didn't say that," Castiel said, defending himself, "I didn't expect you to look like… that!"

"Like what exactly," Marline said with a frown, she placed her hand on her hips.

"…."

"Can one of you please explain to me what's going on," Holly asked as her eyes darted back and forth.

"But of course, my dear cousin," Marline said as she walked up to Castiel, "This guy is my best pen pal friend… thing. Well to me he is anyway, I don't know about him."

"She's your cousin" Castiel and Deborah said in surprise.

"Yes" Holly and Marline said to them.

"I believe I have found the perfect outfit for you, Marline," Agatha said as she popped out of now where. Now in her hands she held up a pair of white shorts, frilly light orange blouse and a pair of orange heels, "How about this?"

"I don't do heels, my boobs are too small for that blouse and those shorts are too short for my liking," Marline said bluntly.

"You never know if you hadn't try it on first," Agatha said as she pushed the clothing into Marline hands with a wink "Perhaps you could get one of these boys attention."

"…" Marline shook her head, as she began to blush excessively. She quickly glared at Castiel, who started to snicker at her. Letting out a thanks, Marline walked away to look for a fitting room.

"Don't get yourself lost in there, Marley" Castiel called out after her.

"Don't try to be a total ass while I'm gone, Cayce" Marline called back at him.

To be continued….

I hope all of you could stick with me with this story. I know everyone is out of character, waaaayyyy out of character. But think about it at this point of view, Castiel has been writing letters to my oc' Marline for a long time and… stuff.

I am not that far into My Candy Love, so don't go ranting and stuff about this story. It's just a build up to later on. Couples are to be seen later on…

I am a huge Ken/Kentin fan though.

I hate Deborah!


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Silence or Revealed Turmoil

.

D/C: I do not own, My Candy Love. I only own my Oc's.

.

Characters maybe OOC… okay maybe a lot

.

Note:

'_Texting' _

'Inner thoughts'

"Talking"

.

'_Are you sure about all of this! How do I know you're even telling me the truth?'_

'_Do you trust me…? You know that I trust you… to a point of course.'_

'…_.I do trust you, but this is different.' _

'_Don't say I didn't warn you then.'_

'_Night Marley'_

'_Nighty Night, Cayce'_

Castiel turned off his phone before he threw it in a drawer in a night table, and slam the drawer close. He let out a sigh as he laid his head on his pillow. Looking up towards the ceiling, Castiel kept on counting the tiles over and over trying to fall asleep. But no matter what, sleep never came to him. Memories kept on popping into his mind.

Flashback…

"Why are we doing this?" A young Castiel asked as his teacher handed him a white piece of paper and a pencil.

"We are all going to write a letter," The Teacher smiled as she handed the rest of the supplies to the other students.

"Who are we going to write them too?" Nathanial face scrunched up as he looked down at the paper.

"We are going to write to someone from another school" Peggy announced to the class, the teacher mentally rolled her eyes at Peggy announcement. At that there was multiple whispered spread around the classroom.

"This is exciting," Iris smiled as she looked over towards her friends. Castiel and Nathanial looked at each before shrugging in response. "I wonder who we'll write to."

"Who knows," Nathanial said, as he let out a loud sigh. "This sound boring."

Castiel rolled his eyes at him, "You think everything boring, but the teacher always gives you gold stars on your homework and test."

"What… I'm just smarter than you," Nathanial stuck out his tongue out him.

"Nathanial stick your tongue back into your mouth," The teacher called out from the other side of the room. Nathanial slouched over a bit, sticking his tongue back into his mouth. Iris and Castiel laughed at their friend attitude.

"It's like Ms. Smithy has eyes on the back of her head…" Nathanial grunted as he slammed his head against the table.

"Heads up, Nathanial," Ms. Smithy said with a slight grin, she placed three notecards on the table. After she did that, she turned around and called out, "Okay everyone, I have placed notecards onto each of your tables. In the count of three, I want all of you to quickly pick one in random. One… Two… Three."

As the teacher counted down, Iris, Castiel and Nathanial kept glancing at each other as they slowly reached for the notecards. At the moment Ms. Smithy called it, the three quickly grabbed and pulled back a notecard.

Castiel brows furrowed as he read what was on the notecard. On the notecard is information about a random student. He could tell it was half written by someone his own age.

**Name: **Marline Torres Castillo

**Age: **7

**Favorite Food: **Cheesecake

**Favorite Color: **Red and Black

**Favorite Animal: **Me new doggie, Lukas

"If all of you remember that all of you filled out something similar to this," Ms. Smithy said as she walked up to her desk. "Now what I want you to do is write a short letter to the student you have picked out…."

Castiel tuned out what the teacher was saying to the class. He picked up a pencil as he began to think of something to write. Looking around the class, he saw that everyone had already begun to write their own letters.

'His name is weird,' Castiel thought as he began to write, a smirk grew as he wrote the first two words.

Dear Marley…

End of Flashback…

After exchanging letters for the rest of the year, Castiel didn't even take notice that his new friend is actually a girl. Then again, Marline mistook Castiel for a girl… it was duly noted that in agreement to forget about it.

The two of them continued on to exchange letters, then emails, video chatting, calling and texting. The actual first time they had first met, was actually at Marline 13 birthday bash. Castiel had managed to convince his father to fly him out to the party. It was rather interesting to say the least. The first time they saw it each other, Castiel finally saw Marline for the first time, and the first things he said to her… let's just say he ended up with a very sore arm by the end of the day.

'She lost some weight, that's for sure,' Castiel snorted as he unconsciously rubbed his arm, 'Though she still has a mean right hook.'

-Line break-

"Yea I know who Deborah is," Marline said as she looked through multiple shopping bags, "Out of all the places I end up seeing her again."

"Why didn't you say anything back at the shop?" Holly asked from her spot, she was sitting on Marline bed, "She kept glancing and squinting her eyes at you, like she was trying to figure you out."

"I didn't want cause a scene…" Marline said nonchalantly to her, "The last time I saw her was about eleven months ago. I weighed well over 50 plus pounds the last time I saw her, I had longer hair too… now I weigh less, short hair and I'm a bit of a chatter box."

"Then you can help me show the school who she really is then" Holly said as a small plan began to form in her mind, "We can take her down once and for all."

"We?" Marline asked as she glanced over her shoulder to give Holly an expression that clearly says, 'yea right.' "I can't help you, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't help."

Holly gave her a confused at her, "What do you mean by that…" Holly let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, "Marline… I'm sor-"

"...Don't, don't you dare say itt," Marline said cutting her short, as she finally decided to just throw all the bags into the closet not wanting to deal with it at the moment, "I don't want to be bothered with your problems right now. Why are you even in here anyway?"

"I just wanted to tell you my side of my story," Holly said as she stood up, looking down at floor.

"Hm… your side of the story" Marline asked with a poker face, she let out a small crackle, "This is strange for you. You never once told me your side of the story unless you tried to blame me for your own troubles."

Holly took a step back at her response. Marline stuffed her hands in her pockets, and gave Holly a look of nonchalance, "Try that shit with me again, I will make you pay."

Holly silently gulped as she looked up at Marline, the stare she was receiving made her want to run away quickly. The room began to feel tense, Holly shifted nervously in her spot. In one moment it all went away as Marline began to laugh ecstatically at her cousin dismay. "You should have seen your face. You looked like someone was going to hurt or kill you."

Shaking her head as Marline walked to the walk in bathroom in her bedroom. Looking over her shoulder, she grumbled out in a soft whisper, "Just because I forgot, it doesn't mean I can forgive for past things."

-Line break-

"Thanks for walking me to school this early, Cayce" Marline murmured as she tugged on the strap of her book bag.

"Whatever," Castiel grunted as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He glanced over at her, "You don't look like a nerd anymore."

Marline gave him a slight pout, "You're just jealous that I make these boots look good."

Castiel rolled his eyes at her before he let out a small chuckle. Marline now wore a dark red knee length halter lace dress with a thick chainmail waist belt, a black denim cropped jacket with the sleeves folded up to her elbows, and a pair of knee high cowgirl leather boots. She her hair combed back hidden away in a black sequined beret and her glasses right on top of her head. "I thought you hated dresses."

"I thought a change was in need," Marline shrugged, she looked at him with a tired look, "I'm trying to be more…feminine."

"You couldn't get away with getting the type of clothing you like, couldn't you," Castiel said with a sly grin.

"I tried but, Aunt Agatha, kept on taking all of it back," Marline muttered under his breath.

"… Do you want to go back to the shop after class?" Castiel offered after a short while.

"Yea let's do that," Marline said grinning as she linked her arm around his, "Right after you tell me what's your problem with Holly again? She told me her side of the story no I want yours from you personally."

Castiel glared at her grinning face, "I don't want to talk about it."

Marline gripped around his arm tightened, "its six thirtyish in the morning, and no one is going to be up for another hour or two."

Castiel blinked once, twice and the three times before he started to guide them towards the park.

The small walk over there was filled with silence; the sun has barely begun to make its way up towards the sky. Arriving at an empty bench, they sat there for a short while. Marline took her arm away from him and scooted a short distance away from him.

"…." Castiel let out a small sigh as looked up towards the morning sky, "Did Deborah really did those entire things to you…?"

"She attempted to ruin my reputation at the school in order to increase hers," Marline said looking up at him, "Kind of what she's doing to Holly now."

"Is she the reason why you had to leave Greywyn?" Castiel asked in a whisper, trying to wrap everything up in his mind.

"When I had everything under control, I found out that Uncle Crazy Joe had total custody over me and he had me transferred out then putting me into homeschooling," Marline said in a low voice, "Sure I got my friends back in the end, with my sanity cleared up but I ended having to leave Greywyn because Uncle wants me to stay away from all of that."

Castiel began to glare up towards the sky, "In a nutshell, she ended up winning by getting you out of Greywyn."

"Yep," Marline said shrug.

Castiel took notice how the sky began to brighten, he let out a small breath, "I really, really don't know what to say."

"Say it," Marline said as she poked his cheek. "Say I am right, and you are wrong."

"No."

"Say it." Poke.

"No and stop poking me."

Poke.

"I said stop!"

"Say" poke "It" poke.

"I am not saying anything until you can prove if your' right about now," Castiel said as he snapped his head down to look at her with a stern gaze. "I need to see it with my own eyes."

"Who knows, if I'm right or wrong" Marline said casually with a grin, "But…"

"But…"

Marline shrugged as she stood up, "How about we let it play out? Can you do me a favor though…?"

Castiel rolled his eyes as he also stood up, "What?"

"Try to repair things with Holly," Marline whined to him. "I don't like her that much but I have to live with her for now. I hate drama. I already had enough of it to last me for a long time."

"Then you came to the wrong place then" Castiel said as he began to walked away.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a lone jogger had watched the entire scene with a glare etched onto his appearance. He jogged discreetly watching over them trying to get a better look. All he saw is Marline hitting Castiel while Castiel simply ignored her as he led them out towards the school.

'Why does she seem so familiar…?'

-Line break-

"Thanks for your help, Nathanial," Marline said with a very slight smile as she left the student council room. Nathanial gave her a smile as he waved after her. Leaving the room with a packet of papers, Marline looked around the empty hallway with a look of apprehensiveness. 'This place is sooo different from Greywyn…'

Shuffling through the packet of papers she was given, Marline found what's her locker number and code, "After I find my locker I am going to have to get a photo at the…Dollar shop."

"Marline?"

Looking up from the packet of papers, Marline looked up to see Lysander walking up to her, "Uh…. Hi, Lysander right?"

"Yes," Lysander nodded as he stood in front of her. Marline looked around nervously, gripping the packet tighter in her hands, "Do you require any assistance?"

"Uhm, Hehehe I don't want to be a bother," Marline laughed nervously blushing slightly, as she started to slowly inched away from him, heading down the hallway "I just need to find my locker."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Lysander asked, "What is you locker number?"

"It's number 242" Marline said as she looked over a row of lockers. "These are not them…"

"Hm," Lysander thought for a moment trying to remember where Marline locker could be, "Are there really that many lockers here?"

Marline mentally sweat dropped. She crammed the papers in her book bag and gave Lysander a nervous look, "In that case I'll just head out to the dollar shop to get my picture then. It was nice meeting you again Lysander."

Lysander gave her a nod as he turned around and walked off.

Marline let out a sigh of relief as she headed out towards where she believes is the courtyard. Walking down the hall, Marline chewed on her bottom lip opening the door at the end of the hall, 'I hate being the new kid.'

Opening the door quickly, Marline nearly fell back as someone had rammed into him. Before she fell to the ground, two people quickly grabbed on to her arms keeping her from falling. "What the cheese!"

"Our bad," Armin said as he glanced down at Marline.

"I told you we should have been more careful," Alexy said scolding him brother.

"….Can I get up now…" Marline said looking up towards the twins, "I don't want to fall over."

The twins quickly got her back on her feet saying a few apologies. Marline waved them off as she fixed her hat back in place, "It's alright, I'm okay, and I am not bleeding nor have a broken bone."

-Line break-

Holly tugged on her frilly blue blouse as she walked into the kitchen, she notice her aunt making breakfast with a smile as she did. Joe is lying on the couch in the living room still trying to fall asleep.

"Holly… you're still here?," Agatha said in surprise seeing her niece walking into the kitchen. "I thought you left already with Marline?"

Holly gave her puzzled look, "What do you mean I already left… I just woke."

"She should have woken you up," Agatha said with a stern gaze, she threw a dish towel in the sink as she reached over towards the house phone. "Marline just arrived here yesterday, who knows where she could end up at."

"Why in the world should, Marley wake her up," Joe called from the living room; he was lying on the couch covered with blankets. "Let her have some sort of freedom."

Agatha eyes narrowed, "Does she even know where she gone off too."

"That Cayce guy, he picked her up and they headed off to who knows where," Joe shrugged as he pulled the blankets over himself. "She can take care of herself, Marley isn't the same girl you once knew Aggie."

"How can you so positive about that," Agatha said as she towered over him, "Do you remember how she does things to gain attention. She once disappeared from everyone sights during a birthday party to only appear back like nothing happened."

"I remember that it her birthday and it was also Holly's birthday too," Joe glared at her, "Marley and Holly share a birthday. Give her a break she was over shadowed in her own birthday. She never disappeared, she was wondering around with some brat at the party. Marley kept on hitting him on the arm while laughing at his misfortune."

Holly didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as she left a note on the counter and walked out of the apartment. She remembered that day well. Marline sat in a chair writing book by herself, while Holly smiled and took in all the praises from everyone. Then she heard a loud giggle, turning around Holly saw Marline hugging a boy she had never seen before.

Next thing Holly saw is Marline dragging the boy off towards the other side of the park. The both of them laughing all the way over there, no one had taken notice of them except for a few.

Letting out a sigh, Holly expression changed as she thought about her time with her cousin.

Flashback…

"Can you stop following me, why don't you go somewhere else?" a young Holly snapped at her cousin. "I can't be seen with you right now."

Marline, who was visiting for the week, took a nervous step back. She glanced around to see a group of kids their age in a group watching over them. They were pointing and whispering at them. She softly said to Holly with worry, "I don't know where else to go, Padrino Jose… uh, I mean Uncle Joe, told me to hang out with you."

"There are swings over there, go swing" Holly whispered to her, pointing at a set of swing sets at the further away from the area. There was only one kid slowly swinging himself with his head bowed down, "Ask if he wants to play with you."

"Hey Holly, whose the fat kid," one of the kids from the small group called out to Holly.

Holly turned around to call back to say, "It's just some kid that won't stop following me."

Marline began to nervously pull on her long braid, "…See ya then."

Before Holly turned around, Marline already ran off with tears threating to fall out of her eyes.

Flashback…

Holly winced at that particular memory; she later found out that Marline had spent the entire da swinging with Ken. The only thing that kept Holly out of trouble from her parents is that Marline just ran off to her parent's car without saying a word about her day at the park. Though after that scene, Marline would only head directly to the swing set and not bother Holly when she comes to the park back then. Marline had begun to alienate her own self from her and the rest of the family even further.

'Now she claims she doesn't remember, but she keeps a grudge against me,' Holly thought bitterly to herself, 'How do I make things right again?'

"Hehehe take that mister boss monster!"

'Marline?,' Holly stopped in her tracks, she slowly looked around trying to locate Marline. Hiding behind a telephone post, she saw Marline walking along with Armin. Marline had Armin portable PlayStation and is lost in her own world playing.

"I just beat your high score, Armin," Marline grinned not taking her eyes off of the small screen.

"What!" Armin looked over her shoulder, his eyes widen, "Do you know how long it took me to get that high of a score."

"Well, now you have to do it all over again," Marline laughed as she handed him back his psp. "Thanks again for coming with me to get my photo for my registration."

Armin gave him a side smile before his went back to playing, "It was either that or have to listen to the drama that has been happening around school."

"Ah…" Marline whispered with a nod.

-Line break-

"I find it hard to believe that you woke up that early to show her around her the city, Castiel," Iris chuckled, looking over at him arms crossed.

Castile rolled his eyes at her, but a smile crept on his lips, "She called wanting to look around before heading out here."

"Now I can finally meet the also infamous Marley that seemed to have you wrapped around her little finger," Iris said as she sat on a bench, right next to Castiel. Castiel elbowed her, "Hey, I'm just saying. Every time you received a letter from her, you clung on to every word."

"It's the way she describes things," Castiel drawled out scratching his head, "It's different when she talks or writes. She can't even say anything without making an idiot of herself, but when she writes it different."

Iris tilted her head to the side, "Is that why she sends two to four pages in each of her letters."

"At least I can read her handwriting better now," Castiel said stretching his legs out in front of himself. He looked down at her, his brows furrowed, "…."

"Is there a reason why you called me out here," Iris asked shifting anxiously in her spot. After not getting an answer, she began to ask him, "How are things with Deb-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Castiel said cutting her off, he suddenly stood up. He silently whispered to her, "I'll tell you later, she's here."

"Castiel, you need to sign theses papers."

-Line break-

"What do you mean she still thinks me and Holly are the best of friends…" Marline whispered into her phone. She glanced at Armin and Alexy before she headed into an empty classroom. The twins waved back and headed down the hall, "She wha' now…. I' can take care of meself 'ank you 'ery much…"

After hearing a response, Marline muttered a quick goodbye and slid her phone into her bag. She silently cursed herself for her slipping on her words. 'This is why I hate talking when I get mad.'

Marline paced around the classroom with an annoyed expression. 'Aunt Agatha still believes me as then and not now. Now I am in trouble for doing nothing… again.'

"Ugh…. Porque," Marline muttered why in Spanish, rubbing her forehead. She didn't take notice that someone slipped into the room.

"Here you are…" someone said in a sugary tone, as they shut the door behind themselves, "I have a few things to say to you…"

Marline paused from her thoughts and slowly turned around to see Deborah standing right at the door. Deborah gave her a sickly sweet smile as she slowly approached her.

"You're De'brah, yes?" Marline asked, leaning against a table, one hand sliding into her bag to reach into her phone, "Wha' do you wanna say?"

"Who the hell do you think you are," Deborah frowned as she stalked toward Marline, "Coming here and act all chummy with Castiel."

"Hm… Well," Marline raised her hands in a shrugging motion. She slowly said in calm but strain voice, "I am Cayce pen-pal for about eight or nine years. We've met once in person once, at my so called 13th birthday bash. We continued to stay in contact… He's my best guy friend."

"What's your full name…" Deborah said with a questioning look, her brows furrowed, eyes kept scrutinizing Marline as she tried to place her, "Marely isn't your name is it."

Marline looked away from her, biting her bottom lip, "Nope… It's a nickname Cayce made for me. I find it hard you actually forgot my name, since you made it your life goal in Greywyn to make my life hell."

Deborah eyes widen, she paled, and she unknowingly took a step back. Marline chuckled under her breath as she leaned away from the table and looked directly at her, with a bored expression. She had a devious sparkle in her eyes, "My name is Marline Torres Castillo. We used to go to the same school before my uncle transferred me out due to your bullshit."

Deborah took a moment to compose herself, crossing her arms, her face turned blanked as she stared at Marline. Then a sly smile crept on her lips, "I see that you _finally _lost the extra excess weight."

"I know right," Marline said in a high pitch tone, with a fake plastic smile, "Now the chances of finally getting a good decent boyfriend went up by 62%."

Deborah eyes narrowed, "Is that why you're after Castiel? You have a couple things coming at you."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Marline asked in a low voice, "Try to make me look like a total bitch to the entire school, tarnish my name, blackmail me... Turn the entire school against me like you did to my cousin Holly. If anything you have a couple things coming at you."

"He won't believe you, you know," Deborah said with a smirk, "Out of the both of us, he will believe me over you any and every time."

"And… Do I look like I care?"

"You should…"

"You are a piece of cheese. A very spoiled piece of cheese, not even the good kind either."

"Why do you always compare everything to cheese?"

Before the argument could escalate, someone attempted to come into the room.

"That should be Armin or Alexy" Marline said as she walked towards the door, "They saw me head in here."

"Marline, you in there still" Alexy called out from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I was talking to some girl with butterfly tattoos," Marline called to them, before she unlocked to door, she gave Deborah a crazed look, "I came here to get away from the drama, and I really do hate drama. Do anything about me… I still talk to my old friends at Greywyn and they are very overprotective."

To be continued…

Okay, this may seem overboard to a lot of people. But half of the things here, I went through growing up. Just not in a high scale. It's to add in more crap to the story.

No flames, flames will be ignored. I hate being criticized. Not unless to give ideas for the story or spelling. I need ideas…


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Silence or Revealed Turmoil

.

D/C: I do not own, My Candy Love. I only own my Oc's.

.

Characters maybe OOC… okay maybe a lot

.

'_I just ran into your girlfriend…. She thinks I'm trying to get into your pants…'_

'_Aren't you?'_

'… _You are not my type.'_

'_You have a type?' _

'_This is why I don't talk about my almost nonexistent love life to you. Back on topic shall we?'_

'_What did you say to her?'_

'_Why do you assume I said something to her, she was the one that cornered me in an empty classroom you dumdum.' _

'_What did she say?'_

'_Uh, let's see she made a reference about me being fat, and that she thinks that she can manipulate you without even trying, and that you would always believe her over me every time. I didn't like how she's trying to make me not be friends with you, Cayce.' _

'_I'll text you later, Marley.'_

-Line break-

"What happened in there, Deborah wasn't in there when you went in there right?" Alexy asked worriedly to Marline.

"She walked in there, locking the door while she was at it… I was scared," Marline whispered to him, with a scared but mocking look.

"What did she say?" Armin asked.

"..." Marline looked at them with a wry stare, "We used to go to the same school."

Armin and Alexy glanced at each other with serious looks.

"How long have you known her exactly?" Alexy whispered to her.

"Long enough to know that I don't trust her, not one bit," Marline said, her face scrunched up as she took a moment to answer them, "She's actually the second reason I came here to Sweet Amoris."

Armin took out his psp as he began to block out Alexy trying to get more information out of Marline about Deborah. Though he picked up a few words here and there, the repeating words he did hear is meanie, cheese, fat, and different kinds of cheeses.

"You know, I don't see you as someone to highlight your own hair, Marline."

Armin pause his game to look down at Marline to see her without her beret, her short hair pointed at different directions. Alexy had said beret in his hands watching Marline giving him a lighthearted glare as she quickly tried to fix her hair.

"I like it, but I forgot to get hairspray and it's all crazy," Marline said as she tried to get her hat back. "Now give me my hat, my hair is crazy enough as it is."

"You look better without it," Alexy said raising his hand up in the air, keeping the hat out of Marline reach.

"I look like a damn old broom head," Marline said as she tried to grab her hat back.

"It's like a spiral reds and gold" Alexy said as he dropped the hat on top of her head. Marline let out a groan in annoyance as she quickly tried to put her hat back on quickly, now her hair, despite most of it being pulled back in the beret, she now had a short fringe covering her forehead. "Aw… you look so much better now."

"…. Meh," Marline deadpanned, she turned around and began to walk away, "I gotta go to the office and get my final papers. See you two later."

"Later then, Marline" Alexy waved back at her.

"Later," Armin said before he went back to playing with his psp.

Marline waved back before she headed down the hall once more.

Alexy glanced over at his brother, "She seems nice …"

"She's alright…" Armin said absently.

"Hey you guys…" Holly said with downcast eyes, as she walked towards the twins.

"Oh look at you," Alexy said worriedly as he quickly wrapped an arm around Holly, "What got you down this great morning."

"…Half the school wants to kill me… But you already know that," Holly deadpanned, before she rubbed her left shoulder, wincing as she did, "I ran into Amber and her goons."

"Not again," Alexy cooed as he cuddled her, "We need a way to not only to get back at Amber but also at Deborah…"

"…" Holly shook her head, "What's the point every time I try something, it backfires on me."

"What we need is someone who already knows how to deal with one of those problems," Alexy whispered to her deviously.

-Line break-

Marline scratched her head as she looked around the roof, "…How the cheese did I end up here."

Shaking her head, Marline stuffed a pink schedule into her bag. Marline had managed to find the main office and they gave her final papers and schedule. They had pointed her the way to her supposed locker… How she managed to find her way to the roof, is beyond her.

Walking towards the only door that led out to the roof, Marline pushed down the handle. The handle didn't budge. After trying multiple times, she stared at the door with a look of irritation.

'Right…' Marline thought bitterly before she kicked the door, 'Out of all the times…'

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Marline slid down to the ground hitting her head against the door repeatedly, "Of course this would happen to me."

Taking out her phone, Marline began to text. _'Do you know how to pick a lock?'_

'…_.Why…..'_

'…_I'm stuck…"_

'_Do I even want to know?'_

'_I'm on top of the roof and the door is locked, :' ( '_

-Line break-

Castiel stared down at his phone; he let out a laugh before he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Castiel, why are you ignoring me now?" Deborah sniffed as her eyes shined with unshed tears. In the outside she gave Castiel a sad and pitiful look, but in the inside she was seething.

Castiel quickly wrote a text before he stuffed back in his pocket, "I am not ignoring you."

"Then tell me what I just told you," Deborah shot back at him.

"That you apparently were assaulted by the new student" Iris said, tilting her head to the side with a questioning look. Looking up at Castiel, she gave him thoughtful but worried expression, "Do you think she's talking about, Marley?"

Deborah unknowingly clenched her hands into fists, chewing on her bottom lip, "I don't know her name. She just came up to me and started to yell at me…"

-Line break-

'_I can't go up there right now; you're on your own'_

Marline blinked several times at the text before she begun to curse under her breath. Stuffing her phone in her bag, Marline let out a yawn and stretched out a bit.

"I guess I'll have to hang out here for who knows how long…" Marline said to herself, looking up towards the sky with a bored expression.

After a short while, the door handle began move signifying someone was trying to open the door. Letting out a chuckle, Marline quickly stood up and took a few steps back. "Hehehe…"

When the door swung open, Marline jaw dropped and her eyes widen with shock as she saw who exactly opened the door.

"Marline…is that you" Said a startled voice.

-Line break-

'_Deborah told me some pretty interesting things…'_

'_She indirectly told me I was fat, you know how I am self-conscious 'bout such things.'_

'_She told me that you started to curse her out.'_

'_You do know I can't curse someone out without having it backfired on me.'_

'_I know which is why I'm avoiding her right now.' _

'…_.I am sending you a recording. You are still planning on talking to Holly right? RIGHT!'_

'_Let me think about it.' _

'_Piece of cheese…'_

'_You know you love me.'_

'…_.Damn you….'_

-Line break-

Castiel brows furrowed as he saved the audio message, 'I don't have a good feeling about this.'

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Castiel slowly walked down the main hallway of the school. He kept glaring at anyone that even gave him a single glance. A feeling of dread and anger filled inside Castiel for some reason. Heading towards a row of lockers, Castiel quickly opened his locker and started to look through his things.

"Castiel," Lysander said catching Castiel attention, "Have you seen my notebook?"

Castiel reached into his locker and grabbed Lysander notebook, "Here."

Lysander took the notebook and scanned through it. He then leaned against the lockers and waited for Castiel, he glanced over at Castiel with a low-key expression "Marline seems to know that Kentin fellow rather well..."

'I knew I forgot something,' Castiel thought as he raised an eyebrow at Lysander, "How the hell do you know that?"

Lysander looked over at him with an eyebrow raised of his own, "The way they are interacting with each other. She looked like she was going to break down."

Castiel slammed his locker shut, he glanced over at his best friend, "She can take care of herself…"

"I know this is out of character of me, didn't you once mention that your friend once been courted by a young man named Kentin?" Lysander questioned in a low voice, "The same one that you kept on cursing out for well over a month for what he apparently did to Marline?"

Castiel stood there for moment, and then he clicked his tongue as he walked off, "I need to talk to Holly, see you around Lysander."

"… You do realize this is only getting more problematic don't you, Iris," Lysander whispered from behind his notebook after Castiel was out of sight.

"I need to know what's going on here, Lys," Iris whispered back to him as she appeared from an empty classroom, "I-I-I… I need to know the truth behind the lies."

-Line break-

"Could you just give it rest already," Marline muttered under her breath, she had her head tilting downward not wanting to see who was easily keeping pace with her, "It's not like we have anything to say to each other, Kentin."

"Could we just talk for a moment," Kentin said following her with a flustered look, "We haven't seen each other for little over a month ago…"

Marline stopped midstride and glanced up at Kentin with dejected expression, "Actually I haven't seen you four weeks and two days ago, but we haven't 'talked' in little less than two months."

Kentin glanced away from her for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He then slowly reached out an arm towards her.

Marline slapped his arm away from her and looked away from him. Kentin uneasily stuffed one hand in his pants pocket while he scratched the back of his neck, "Can we please ta-"

"Don't… just don't say anything," Marline stopped him with a tired voice. She reached up and took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with the back of hand, "I don't want to listen any more. I don't want any more crap from your par-"

"I thought none of that mattered to you," Kentin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered under his breath, "This isn't going as plan…"

"Nothing goes to plan, Simon," Marline snapped saying Kentin last name, she glared at him with blurry eyes. Her shoulders shook as she blinked rapidly back the tears.

"I'm sorry… I really am, Marl," Kentin whispered, looking into her eyes with a downcast expression, "You have to understand tha…Ugh, how do I explain this to you without you wanting to strangle me."

"Why don't you go look for Holly," Marline said bitterly to him, she slowly put back on her glasses and walks off, "Like they said… She's a whole lot bett-"

Before Marline could finish talking or take a single step, Kentin quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Marline quickly attempted to get out of his grasp to only have Kentin tighten his hold around her. After a short while Marline stopped struggling and she rested her head against the crook of his neck.

"I hate you…" Marline whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know…" Kentin whispered in her ear.

"…You are still a bit too short for my taste…"

"I am two inches taller than you now and don't ruin the moment."

-Line break-

Holly sighed softly as she sat in an empty classroom. She had managed to stay out of sight majority of the day. Though… today didn't feel as hostile as it did for a long time. Looking out towards the window, Holly watched as several clouds were floating across the light blue sky. She didn't take notice as someone slowly and quietly walked into the classroom.

Castiel slowly walked into the classroom and took a seat in the far back. He propped his feet on top of the desk and he crossed his arms over his chest. He let out a small chortle at the fact Holly still hasn't noticed him yet, "You really need to pay attention to your surroundings."

Holly jumped in her seat as she quickly turned around to see Castiel giving her a sneer. She looked away from him with a worried look; she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"… Marline asked…demanded that I get talk to you," Castiel said as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"I thought you hated to be bossed around," Holly asked with a perplexed as she glanced over at him, "How did she even manage to convince you to do that since you hate me now."

"She has her ways…" Castiel shrugged with a yawn, "It's either listening to her or have her beat me up."

Holly gave him a baffled expression, "Wha… Huh… Ugh. I am so confused. You and Marline are… It's like you two are…."

"What?" Castiel challenged her to say.

"Nothing," Holly said under her breath looking away from him, "How… how exactly close are you with Marline?"

"I'm not here to talk about her," Castiel grunted as he looked out towards the window, "I'm here too…ugh…She' wants me to repair things with you, since she's living in the same apartment as you."

"So that's it then," Holly said as she stood up quickly, "You didn't want to talk to me before, but now… Now you want to talk! If you tell her everything, then why didn't she say anything before? Did she do it for some sort of revenge against me!"

"Don't you dare make this her fault," Castiel snarled at her as he quickly stood up, forcefully pushed his chair back to the ground. Just as Castiel is about to say anything else, the door was jolted open.

"We can't get back together, Kentin," Marline snapped at Kentin as she walked into the tensed classroom, "Your parents won't allow it and my conscious won't either."

"I don't care about what they think," Kentin said as he followed her. "I don't care for any of that anymore."

"Don't give me that crap," Marline said with a snarl.

"You are so infuriating at times," Kentin said as he threw his hands into the air in aggravation.

"Tha' just par' of my loving personality" Marline said whispered cheekily to him, "Which you tol' me so many times that you love about me."

"Heh," Kentin shook his head as he leaned closer to her, their faces few inches apart.

"…Can you two go to another room… this one taken already at the moment," Castiel deadpanned as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Marline and Kentin froze in there spots, they slowly turned around to see a smirking Castiel and a troubled looking Holly. The two quickly backtracked away from each other with flushed faces.

Marline coughed trying to clear her throat, "Erm… This is awkward."

Marline glanced over at Castiel to see him picking up his chair and sitting back down. He sat there with his arms crossed giving Kentin a glare. Looking towards her right, Marline saw that Holly kept glancing at Kentin with an anxious look and giving Marline a look of betrayal.

"It is isn't it," Kentin murmured, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So… you and the nerd," Castiel said with an eyebrow raised, Kentin give him a short glare, "I still can't believe you two dated."

"How do you know," Kentin said with a surprised look, and then he turned his attention towards Marline, "How does he know?"

"Uh…" Marline looked away from him with worried expression; she then shot Castiel a glare, "Well…"

"I'm her best friend," Castiel grinned at him; he then gave Marline a mock hurt expression, "Marley… I can't believe you didn't tell him about us."

"Probably more than just best friends," Holly said under her breath.

"You're one of the main reasons why we broke up," Marline deadpanned as she motioned between her and Kentin, "Cayce this is Kent, Kent this is Cayce. Guys this is Holly, Holly this is Cayce and Kent. Now everyone knows everyone. Everybody knows everybody and now we are all happy."

To be continued

R&R but now flames…


End file.
